Heather
by LuckyLaugher
Summary: There was a girl, the girl was named Heather and she was young but a hopeless romantic. When she becomes a very important person to the precinct people, so also Rick's and Kate's life, she is going to get them together. With all the help she can get.
1. Chapter 1

**New story new start, or something like that. It's a story about Kate and Rick and Heather. Heather it a ten year old girl, she smart, cute, nice and very curious. This chap is a start, you're get to know Heather. In this chap it's mostly Heather(like most chap's) and Ryan(Not in most chap's, onlyh this one I think and maybe the next one). I kown that this is the second time that I post this chap, BUT... this time it's beta'd (Thankss Darcy)and there are some new thinks in it.****Hope you like the story.**

**Heather**

Heather was brought into the precinct. She was playing at a friend's house when some cops came in and asked if they could ask her some questions. She complied and they took her to the precinct. Heather asked if it could anywhere else she didn't want to disturb her friend and her family, although she didn't know what was going on.

And here she was at the precinct, she was only ten, but she knew exactly what it was. The only thing she didn't get was why—why her and why she was there? She walked after the man in the uniform, the man who had picked her up, he had said his name but she had forgotten it. He stopped, so she did also.

"Sit here, the detective will be here in a sec. Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"No thanks," she answered. So he walked away.

Heather did what he said and sat down. Heather was a very curious girl even more curious when she was nervous, like now. She looked around. Her eye was caught by a woman and a man. She sat behind a desk and he sat next to it. They talked different from anyone else, even different from her parents. She always thought that they where what she wanted when she grew up. But this, this was special. She saw the woman standing up and grabbing a cup, the man followed. They walked into a room; it was on the other side of where she was. Heather had to see them so she followed them. She looked through the window. The couple were making coffee and arguing, but not the bad and angry arguing, the fun and teasing arguing. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but laughed like they did. At that moment she felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed. Everyone looked up and the couple came out of the room to see what was going on.

"Calm down," a man's voice said. It was a calm and loving voice, but Heather didn't stop screaming. Now the woman began to speak, the woman who she followed.

"Shh, don't worry." Now she was on eye height with Heather. "He isn't going to do you anything; he is going to help you."

"Swear?"

"I swear"

"Okay"

"So good luck," the woman said.

"Come with me, where only going to talk with each other," the man said to her gently.

"Okay."

"I'm Detective Ryan and you are Heather Carter, right?"

"Right," she said proud. She heard the man say something to the woman.

Ryan opened the door for her and Heather walked into the room, he followed her and closed the door.

"So your name is Ryan, right?" Heather asked.

"Yeah," Ryan answered her.

"But detectives use always there last name, why don't you?"

"I do."

"But Ryan is a first name."

"Yeah except for me, for me it's a last name."

"What's your real first name?"

"Kevin."

"So you have two first names?"

"Yes."

"So your name is Kevin Ryan?"

"Yeah."

"Wow that sounds cool."

"Thank you."

"So, Kevin Ryan—ooh it really does sound cool!" He smiled. "Can you talk like a detective?"

"Yes, Miss Carter I can."

"Wow that sounds awesome! Can I try?"

"Sure, ask me a question."

"So Mister Ryan why am I here?" His face changed. His happy-face changed in a serious- face. He started to talk.

"You're here because..." He paused. If it was a movie it would be exciting but it was killing her, Heather wanted to know what happened. Why she was here. What she did. "Because your parents were in an accident, and we think it isn't a normal accident."

"Accident? Not normal?" Ryan saw the shock on her face, and it nearly broke him.

"No we think they had planned it."

"Planned? Who?" How can they do this? _A few minutes she was so bright and now so…_ Ryan thought.

"It happened this morning, when your parent where on there way to work. They drove through a red light, right into another car. According to eye witnesses they wanted to drive away, but the car was stuck."

"So my parents killed somebody? And wanted to go away?"

"Yes sorry."

"What did they want to do with me? Leave me behind?" The tears came and Heather couldn't stop them.

"We don't know, but you can ask them?"

"No. I don't want to see them, ever again," she said through her tears. Ryan came next to her.

"It's going to be okay." He gave her a hug.

"What's going to happen with me?"

"We're going to find you a new home." He let her go but stayed on eye level with her.

"But if my parents don't want me, who will?" She was still crying.

"A lot of people, I've known you only for a few minutes and I know you're a great kid. And everyone can see that. So it's going to be easy," he said with a small smile. Heather looked in his eyes and smiled.

"So let's get you some coco," he said and stood up and offered her his hand. Heather took it and they walked together to the break room.

Heather sat down while Ryan made the coco. He gave her one and sat in front of her. He looked at the red eyed girl.

"You're good and nice, Kevin." It made him laugh.

"You're smart and cute, Heather." It made her blush a little.

"I don't want to be cute."

"No one does, but I think it's one of the best compliments."

"Then I want to be cute! Very cute," she said happily. She amazed him of how fast she could change and how strong she was a few minutes back. At that moment the woman and the man came in.

"Hi Ryan, and…?" Beckett said.

"Heather, Heather Carter."

"Hi Heather, Heather Carter" Beckett and Castle said at the same time. They laughed all four of them.

"Heather, I'm Detective Kate Beckett, but you can call me Kate. And this is Rick Castle."

Heater saw the man, Rick, looking confused then he began to speak. "You don't know me?"

"No? Should I?" Heather asked curious.

He looked to Kate, and asked low, but everyone in the room heard it though "How does she NOT know me?" it sounded confused en curious at the same time. Kate rolled her eyes, Heather liked it immediately.

"She's…?" Kate said looking at Heather. She wanted to continue but Heather finished her sense.

"Ten, Ten I am"

"Thank you, She's ten, how can she possible know you? Try again in five years" He looked disappointed you

"Anyway" Kate continued "It's nice to meet you"

"Yeah" Rick said with a smile again.

"The same."

"Coffee break, already?" Another person said when he walked in.

"Something like that, Heather I would like you to meet my partner Detective Esposito"

"Javier for you," he said with a smile.

"So you catch the bad guys together?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cool, just like your name." They all laughed at her comment.

"Ryan, moment please." The captain said

"Heather, will you stay with them for a moment?" She nodded

"Who's that?" she asked curious.

"Our boss," Kate said.

With that he walked out of the room. Heather looked through the window to him. He was her hero for the day. She saw them talking she could see that it was about her. After a few minutes he walked back in.

"Heather, it looks like you have to stay here a few days"

******That's it! The next chap wil hopefully be up next weekend :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, it been longer than a week. I've been busy and tired and had no insperation. But.. here it is now any way.**

**Do not own it :( (I think that I forgo that in the first chap)**

"Heather, it looks like you have to stay here a few days" Ryan said.

"No one wants me, right?" She said and looked to her foots. The grown ups looked at each

other, Ryan wanted to walked to and look in her eyes but Beckett was there already.

"No it's not that. It's that the people who going to find you a new home are closed a few

days" Kate saw that she understood it but those eyes, the blue eyes filled with tears broke

her heart. "And we want you so bad here, that where glad that you're here" Kate looked at

the boys.

"Yeah" Esposito said "Yeah, we are glad you're here" Ryan said. "YESSSS, we are. It's

going to be so much fun" Castle said exciting.

It made Heather smile and there escaped a little laugh.

"Good that's what we want to see here"

The five talked for an hour, it was mostly Heather. The four others would just listen to the

Blondie. She told about her hobbies, her school, her friends and her parents. It all amazed

them how much she had experienced. Her grandparents dead, her uncle suicide, the almost

divorce of her parents and now the parents are murderers. And at school she was just

normal girl with friends, that the biggest switch someone can make.

"And then we dropped water balloons on them" they all laughed. "They didn't like it but we

won" and Heather threw her hands in the air, she had relived the moment again.

"You know, it's getting pretty late, shall we go and eat something?" Rick asked.

"You guys go, and take Heather if it's okay with her, and we going to close this case" Ryan

said.

"And maybe bring us something" Esposito added

Kate nodded. "Sure you don't want to go?" Heather asked.

"No, sorry Heath. I have to finish this so we can all sleep well tonight" Ryan answered.

"Come on we're going to eat!" Rick said. He stoke his hand out for Heather, she took it,

jumped from the chair and they walked together to elevator.

"We'll bright you guys something" Kate said and smiled. They went separated ways. Heather

and Rick where already buddies when Kate joined them. The ride in the elevator went fast,

Rick made some jokes and Heather laughed the whole time. by the car Rick started a new

conversation.

"I drive!" Rick said

"No, Castle! I'm not going to let you drive ever! Especially not with Heather"

"I think we should let her decide" Rick said confident because he was sure that heather

would choose him. Kate nodded and they both looked at Her.

"I think…" She said tipping her finger on her chin "That woman better drive, so Kate drives"

"No" Rick said while Heather was clapping her hands. They drove to Remy's.

They where eating and Rick wanted to show Heater how much food he could put in his mouth. Heather was laughing, loud, and very loud.

"Castle, We can see that you have a big mouth, you can stop now"

"You just jealous, Beckett"

And that's when it hit Heather. The never said each others first name, she wanted to know why.

"Why don't you two call each other by your first names?" She asked in the middle of their conversation. They both stared at her.

"So…?" She said.

"It's just…"Kate begun.

"A thing" Rick said.

"A thing? What for thing?" She asked curious.

"You're a very curious girl" Rick said.

"Thanks, but I still want to know"

"I think…" Kate stopped to think

"It's just a habit. We started it a year and a half ago, when we started working together, and we still do now. It's weird for us to call each other by the first name, right?"

"Yeah, exactly" Kate nodded.

"But you can change right?"

"Yeah, you can" Rick said and that was her first stop to let them call each other by there first name.

"Shall we go? It's getting pretty late" Rick asked.

Heather nodded

"That sound good" Kate said.

Kate grabbed the bag for Kevin and Javier.

"Can I carry the food for Kev and Jav?"

The sense made Kate laugh, her colleagues sounded like dogs that had never happened before. "Yeah sure" and she gave Heather the bag. Rick had already paid so the walked to the car, and went their way to the precinct.

"Keviiii, Javiiiii! I have food" Heather shouted before the elevator doors where even open for ten seconds and ran through the precinct.

"So did you guys have a good time?" Kevin asked while got the bag from Heather.

"Yeah, we eat burgers and France fries"

"Good" Javier said. Rick and Kate joined them now.

"And did you close it good?"

"Yeah, Heath. We closed it" Javier said.

"Yes, you guys got us burgers" Kevin said. "I'm hungry, come on to the break room" they all followed.

"Yes, I got the cheese burger" Javier said and Ryan looked sad.

"Why are you so sad just about a cheese burger?" Heather asked.

"We make a game of it" Kevin started.

"Every time when Castle and Beckett bring us food from Remy's, they bring one normal burger and one with cheese" Javier explained.

"Then they grab one at the same time, so it's fair" Rick said.

"And then we see who got the one with cheese" Kate ended.

"But why don't you guys just take two cheese burgers?" the little girl asked

"The first time we brought them food, but be didn't know what they wanted so we bought one of each. Ryan got the cheese burger and was really happy with it, so the second time we did it to tease them. Since then it's become normal"

"So you both like cheese burgers and only one get it?"

"Yes"

Heather yawned.

"Heather are you tired? Because if you are we going to make you ready for bed"

"Yes please" They all laughed because she felt almost asleep when she said it.

"Come on" Kate said. The girls stood up and walked out the break room. Heather grabbed Kate hand, it made Kate smile. "I think that I still have a t-shirt and pants for you"

Kate got the clothes out the trunk of her car. Heather got changed in the woman's restroom, the pants and t-shirt where much too long.

"I think it to big"

"I already thought of that" Kate said and took a scissor out of her bag. "Let see" from the pants got a hole lot off and from the t-shirt only a stuck by the torso. "Better right?"

"Yeah, much better" Heather yawned.

"Let's get you to bed"

They had said good night to the boys and now Heather lay on the bench in the confreres room. "Do you lay good?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but will you stay with me until I sleep? My Mum did that always, I couldn't sleep with her looking at me"

"Of course" Heather closed her eyes.

After five minutes Heather was sleeping and Kate walked out of the room. She saw Ryan looking trough the window.

"She is a good girl" Ryan said when they stood both for the window.

"Yeah, she is"

"She doesn't deserve this"

"I know it's horrible"

"But I have to said, you're really good with her"

"Thanks, you too, I couldn't say to her that her parents are in jail"

"It's was hard but she is smart"

"So where are Castle and Esposito?"

"They both went home; you should go to get some rest. I'll stay with her"

"No, you should go. I have some paperwork to finish and you have to go to jenny, she would probably be worried, and I don't have someone how waits for me"

"Are you sure? It's no problem" Ryan asked.

"I know but I would probably be here anyway"

"Okay, I'll we back at seven with breakfast"

"Good, a little later isn't a problem" Kate said.

"G'night or shout I say have fun" Kate smiled

"Night" Kate said walking to her desk and Ryan walked to wards the elevator. He waved and the door closed.

**I hope with hole my heart that you liked it. So if you did, please let me know and also other wise. :)**

**Hope that it isn't going to take more than a week to post the next, but I can't promise anything, you've seen that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay a little earlier than a week, much earlier actually. I had the inspiration so I thought why wouldn't I write it, so I did. I'm glad I did so I'm hope you are to. In this one are paragraphs, thanks for the tip.**

It's was 3am when Kate heard footsteps. She looked around and saw a half asleep Heather. Heather walked to her desk, now she had Kate's full attention.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I had a nightmare, a really scary one"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kate asked and Heather nodded no.

"Alright" Kate said and thought "Do you know what me always helped when I had a nightmare?"

"No"

"Warm milk" Kate said.

"I never had that, but I want to try it"

"Okay, let's make you some milk"

They walked together to the break room, Kate pressed the 'Milk' button, on the machine, and set a cup under it.

"Here you go" Kate gave Heather the cup.

"Don't you want some?"

"No, I'm good"

"But you said it was yummy and if you don't take some I think you lied"

"Okay, I'll take some"

"Good" Heather said with a big smile.

Kate had made herself also some milk and they both drunk it in silence.

"Yeah, it's really good" Heather said after her last sip.

"I know and I haven't had it in a long time and you reminded me how tasty it is"

They said just starring at each other. Without speaking they had made a game of it, they both tried to open their eyes as long as possible. When Kate blinked, she laughed and now did Heather also. It reminded her of her mother, they did that every time when Kate couldn't sleep.

"Let's get you back to 'you're bed'"

Kate did the blanked over Heather.

"Can I tell you my nightmare? And don't laugh?" Heather asked.

"Of course I won't"

"It was about my parents, that they could get away after their incident and that I was alone and had no one. That is a really scary idea"

"I understand, but you're not alone. You're here and we don't let you go until we find you a perfect home, where you never be alone. Okay?"

"Okay" Heather said and closed her eyes, Kate saw her smile. She watched her, she was so cute, so peaceful. It made her thing. _How can they do this? I'm going to find the perfect home for her, it have to be special. Where people love her and understand what she goes trough now. It have to be out there! _The milk did her work because Kate was pretty tired now, or wasn't it the milk but just a hard day. _I can sleep for a moment and then I'll go back to my paperwork. _She though. She lay down and let her head rest on the couch. She closed her eyes and thought about what tomorrow would bring.

Exactly at 7am walked Ryan into the precinct with a back full of food. He walked straight to Beckett desk because he thought that she would be there, but she wasn't. So he walked to the break room with the thought that he had just missed her, but she wasn't there either. The only place where she could be now was in the confreres room. He looked through the window, there she lay on the couch in front of Heather, it stool his heart. They lay exactly the same, it looked almost like mother and daughter. He thought about what he had said the night before to Kate, it made him smile.

"Yo Ryan"

"Sssssssssssssssst" Ryan turned and saw his partner walking to him.

"What's going on? Why do I have to be quiet?"

"See for yourself" Ryan said.

Esposito stopped just for Ryan. "Ow" He said. "They look so peaceful"

"Yeah and I don't want to wake them"

"I get it, let's go to our desks. If she see us looking then we are dead"

By their desks, Beckett's desk phone rang. Esposito walked to it and took it

"Esposito"

"Yeah, I know but she isn't here… with her head" He finished

"Okay, We'll be their" And he hung up.

"Case?"

"Yes"

"Okay, let me bring the food to them and I'm ready" Esposito nodded, Ryan walked to the room and tip-topped the room in and placed the bag on the table with a note _"Here is your food, we have a case to go to but we are back in two hours, Bon appetite"_

An hour later walked Castle into the precinct. He didn't saw his muse or her to fellow partners. He looked around, in the break room, the interrogation room, even the captains office, but they weren't there. He walked the confreres room without looking if there was someone. The door clapped against the wall. Kate and Heather shocked awake.

"Uhu, Castle what are you doing here so early?"

"Early? It's 10am"

"What? You're kidding right"

"No, I'm not"

"Holy…" Kate said looking at Heather "…No"

Castle walked to the bag. "And it looks like your partners went to a case, but they brought you food"

"What?" He gave her the note.

"I'm hungry" Heather said rubbing in her eyes.

"Good that Ryan hold his promise"

"What's on the note?" Heather asked

"Read it" Kate gave Her the note

"Wow, he brought us croissants, waffles, toast and juice"

"Yummy!"

Castle had grabbed some plates from the break room. They both took something from all the food.

"Bon appetite" Kate said

"Bonne petti" Heather said

Rick and Kate both laughed and the girls enjoined their meal.

**That's it, for this chap. I know it's not a good stop and I could write trough, but I have pain in my hands and I'm tired so I'm going to lay down on my bed. Have a Nice week and Castle day **** I think that the next one will be up next weekend or I have to have a boost like now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like A/N's beter at the end of the chap so enjoy and it'll be from now at the end. I only want to say that in the chap before this one I said that their would be**** paragraphs but I didn't do it or something but in this one there really are some. Enjoy.**

After Heather and Kate had eat, Kate spoke.

"I have to finish my paperwork, I should have finished it yesterday"

"Can I look?" Heather asked.

Kate looked at her, Heater made her eyes big so she would look cuter.

"Of course" Kate gave in. The three of them walked to her desk. Heather sat down on Castle chair and to Kate's surprise he didn't say anything and just grabbed and other one. And how could he say something to that cute girl. Kate grabbed a pen and filled the paper. Kate just began on a new file.

"You're fast" Heather said.

Kate looked to Heather "Thanks but I have to do it fast otherwise it's just getting more and more"

After a few minutes and a few files later the lift opened and Kevin and Javier came out.

"Wait here" Kate said to both Heather and Castle.

Heather didn't listened this time, she follow Kate.

"How can you guys just let me sleep when there is a case, normally you call me even in the night and now you let me sleep?" Heather stopped just a few feet away.

"Yeah, we thought you needed your sleep" Heather heard and Rick stood next to her.

"I can say that myself if I need sleep then I would say that to you and you guys went still together"

"As if you would do that?" Javier said, it sounded like her parents, only with three persons instead of two.

"No, but that's not the point"

Kevin wanted to say something when heather couldn't stop herself. "Stop, don't fight" She said low but it was loud enough for them to hear it.

"We aren't fighting" Kate said. She was mad at the boys but the girl made her forget it.

"Yes, you were. I know when people fight, my parents did it all the time" she looked down at her feet's the tears almost came.

"We weren't fighting we were arguing" Javier said

"Isn't that the same?"

"No, it isn't. Fighting is with the intension to get physical and arguing do you if you don't agree with something and think that you are right and want to prove it" Kevin said

"Okay" Heather looked up still with her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them away. "So you really weren't fighting" She said with a smile.

"No" They all said.

"Okay, so what are we ganna do?"

Their passed some looks, from Kate to Kevin and Javier and from Rick to Kate and between Javier and Kevin. They all knew the answer, they had a case, but they couldn't let a ten year old girl help them or let her alone. Now all the three boys looked at Kate.

"We have work to do, so do you mind to stay and play with Castle? So we can do our job?" Kate said looking at Rick who nodded.

"Yeah sure but you ganna have break right so I can still see you guys?"

"Yes of course, we going to go outside in the pause is that a deal?" Kevin said and stoke his hand out to her.

"Yes" Heather shook his hand.

Kevin, Javier and Kate went to their desk and Rick and Heater walked to the break room. Heather saw Kate, Kevin and Javier talking. Rick had made her a coco and himself a coffee. They both said down.

"What do you want to do?"

"I like to play…" She thought.

"Do you like to play on my phone I have some great games on it"

"Sure" Rick opened his favorite game and gave her his phone. He looked for a while at her and then something hit him. A idea for his new book, he had just got stuck on a peas that he was writhing, and now he got an much better idea.

"I'll be right back" He said and walked out of the break room and came back with a few papers. "I'm back" he said and sat down in front of her.

* * *

Heather had just scored a goal in her game when she looked around, Rick was writing something and she couldn't see what. She looked through the glass and saw Kate walking to the elevator. She went quietly from her chair and went after Kate. She took the lift and the doors had just closed. Heather went upon the stairs, she ran. Three floors higher she saw Kate walk into a room. She went after her. By the door she stopped, to catch her breath. When she was breathing normal she went quietly in. Kate stood with her back to the door and her. She was talking to a tinted woman, the only word that Heater heard was needle. The woman showed Kate something at a thing that was laying on the table. She couldn't see what it was. The woman and Heather made eye contact now.

"Who's that?" The woman asked to Kate pointed to Heather.

Kate looked "Heather what are you doing here? You should be with Castle" She walked to Heather.

"Yeah, but he was writing something and I saw you walking so I followed you. Don't you want me to be here?"

"No of course not. I'm glad you're here. Now you can meet my best friend, Lanie" Lanie walked to Heater and gave her a hand. "Hi, nice to meet you"

Kate did the blanked entirely over the body that was lying on the table so that Heather couldn't see it.

"Yes, the same, so you guys are best friends"

"Yes" They both said.

"Heather we should go"

"But I want to get to know Lanie better, because a friend of you is a friend of mine" she said with a cute smile.

Kate wanted to answer no but Lanie spoke before her "Come to my office" Lanie said and they all walked to the little room next to the room they were in.

"When do you know that someone is your best friend"

"It's a feeling" Kate said

"Yes, it's a feeling that you trust someone with your own life, and that you will protect him or her with your life and you want to tell him or her everything that happens in your life, and that person is interested in it"

"Okay that's…" The phone in Heathers hand rang.

"Do you have a phone?" Lanie asked.

"No of course not, she's ten"

"Oh, but whose one is this that one then?"

"It's Rick's" Heather said. "And it said Gina, Should I pick up?"

"No Just let it rang it'll stop" Kate said. Rick's phone stopped.

"It's really cool if you someone trust with your own life" Heater said and the phone rang again.

"Can you give me the phone than I'll let it stop" Kate said and when she said it, she knew that it was a bad idea what she was going to do.

"Okay" Heather said and gave the phone to Kate.

Kate got the phone and walked out of Lanie's office. Heather looked to Lanie and the both walked to the door opening.

"Hi, with Detective Beckett" Heather heard Kate say.

"Yes I know but he isn't here"

"Yes gave his phone to this girl, heather, so she could play a game on it so she wouldn't get bored, but then she did and saw me and followed me"

"No I don't why I'm so interesting that everyone wants to follow me"

"Can I say something to Castle?" Kate said.

She turned around. "She hung up on me?"

"I think that she didn't like it that you picked up" Lanie said with a smile.

"Let's just hope that I didn't ruin their relationship"

"And if you did, I think that he's going to come to you for comfort"

"Funny, but I meant it. He seemed really happy with her"

"It are your thoughts, I think that it isn't going bother him that much and you haven't ruined anything"

"Come Heath we're going"

"Okay, bye Lanie"

"Bye Heather" They walked away. In the lift was Kate really quiet.

* * *

"When I saw you and Rick, for the first time, I thought that you were a couple"

"Ooh" Was the only thing Kate could think of.

"I think because you to are so close and so used to the other, that's what's makes you two…" She paused "What's the word" The door opened.

"Extraordinary?" She said walking out of the door.

"No, Special" She said, and started walking after her.

"You know, for a minute there, you looked so much older than ten"

"I think that everyone get wise when you only hang now with older people"

"Maybe" She said.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Give Castle his phone back"

"Oh yeah I forgot all about that"

Kate and Heather walked together into the break room, Castle was still writing.

"Wow he didn't even noticed that you where gone" Kate said.

Heather walked, in silent, up to him and began to tickle him. "Wahahahahaha, Stop!" Rick said between his giggles.

"Got ya" Heather said. Kate stood still in the door opening and looked to them they were so cute.

"Yes you had me"

"You are done with the game?"

"He really didn't noticed it?"

"No apparently not"

"What? What didn't I noticed?"

"That Heath was a hour or so gone"

"You where gone? Where to?"

"To the morgue, she followed me"

"Did she see?"

"Yes see saw Lanie"

"Yeah, I met her and she's nice" Castle nodded

There fell a silence. Kate walked to Rick.

"Here is your phone" She said.

"So she rea…"

"And Gina called, two times, the first we let go because we thought she didn't call anymore"

"And she called again, I know"

"Yes, but I picked it up and I think she didn't believe me"

"Ow" He said thinking about is next step "I uh" He said.

"You uh should" She said at the same time.

"I'm going call her" He said and stood up.

* * *

Ten minutes later Rick still wasn't back. Kevin and Javier came into the room.

"Keviii! Javiii!" Heather said and gave them both a hug. "I missed you since this morning" She said looking at them, with big eyes for an answer.

"That's why we're here, shell we grab a bite?" Kevin asked.

"You guys go, I'll stay and look for a new lead"

"It´s already six. Why don't you come and we'll find, tonight or tomorrow, a lead together?" Kevin said

"No I ruined enough for one day"

"Ruined? What did you ruin?" Javier asked

"Gina and Castle"

"What happened?"

"I picked his phone up"

"Oh"

"And she didn't believe me so I think that she think that we, you know" Kate wave her hands a little.

"Yes" the boy said. "No" Heather said.

The three of them looked at her they had forgot that she was still there.

"You know means stole him"

"Ohhh" Heather said and shook her head.

"I just want to be alone and hope that I didn't broke them"

"Okay, if you change your mind, we're in the eating hotdogs"

"Thanks but I don't think I will"

"We know. Come Heath, it's hotdogs time"

"Yeahhh" She said.

* * *

"I'm so nauseous" Kevin said.

"I know me too" Javier said.

"Come on boys you're losers you can't even eat five hotdogs? Who's the man now?" Heather teased

"Five? Before this my record was two and a half" Javier said

"My record was nine, but then I had to throw up" Heather said.

"I think that that's understandable"

"Yeah, you little stomach can't take that much" Kevin teased.

"Funny" She said sarcastic.

"Ah, you've already over something from Beckett"

"Ahh, she's ganna be a cute little Beckett, don't you think?"

"I'm ganna get you guys!" Heather said and be gone to ran after the two boys.

After a few minutes they gave up.

"If I ran any long I have to throw up" Javier said standing against a tree

"Me too and more than once" Kevin said plopped on the ground, his partner said down next to him

"You see never irritate me!" She said.

"I think we won't"

"No and I think I never want to be chased by you ever again" They laughed.

"Come on, let's go"

"Yeah look if Kate has found a lead"

* * *

"That ride wasn't as good as I thought it would be after that run" Kevin said

"You just can't ride" Heather teased

"Haha funny" Javier said.

"Maybe she's right and you can't ride?"

"Thanks Heath now my partner is against me"

"My pleasure" She said looking to Kate's desk.

"Look Ricky is back" Heather wanted to ran to him but Kevin stopped her.

"Wait, we walk to them from behind" Kevin said.

"Good idea" Javier said "We'll give them a little more time"

They walked to the other side of the precinct and then walked to Kate and Rick. Rick looked to Kate that's why he didn't see them coming.

"I'm sorry Castle It's mine fault I shouldn't have took that call"

Now Heather stopped the boys. They looked to her but she only looked to Kate and Rick.

"No, it's not. She and I aren't meant to be. She wanted to do it all a long time and now she had a reason, and I don't want to be with someone who's jealous of me and my best friend, who's a girl" Rick said

"Wow, do you guys know what this means?" Heather whispered

"No?" Kevin and Javier asked.

"He trust her with his life and he, and that he will protect her with his life and he want to tell her everything that happens in his life, and she's interested in it"

"Ooh, why's that?" They asked

"Then you are true best friends"

"Ohw" The mumped.

Now Heather ran to Kate and Rick, they had been quiet for a few minutes.

She stopped just in front of them. "Hi"

"Hi , there's my little muse"

"Muse?" Heather and Kate asked.

"You see there really looking like each other" Kevin said to Javier and walked to them.

"Yes, she gave me a hell of an idea for I new book today"

"More and more like each other" Javier said

"I think that I'm gonna chase again, because you say it annoying"

"More and more connections" Kevin said as a compliment.

"That's good" She said.

"So you don't have to follow me anymore?"

"Of course I do, you're the head muse and like a said the little muse"

Heathers head turned to Rick "Watch out I can chase you too, and that isn't fun"

"No she will you eat five hotdogs and then tease you how slow you eat and then chase you to you almost throw up and have to give up. It's humiliating" Kevin said.

"You lost from a little girl with eating hotdogs?"

"Something like that"

"I'm proud of you Heath" She nodded and yawned at the same time.

"I'm tired I had a long day"

"Tonight wasn't that comfortable, am I right?" She nodded.

"So why don´t you come with me tonight"

"You had rough day, Castle, and you have Alexis and Martha waiting, so I'll take her to my place, she can douche and we both girls that's nicer" Rick nodded he wasn't in the mood to argue

"Okay now that's settled, let's go then" Kevin said.

They all went to the parking lot, said goodbyes and went to their own cars.

* * *

"So this is my home, It isn't big but it's big enough for us right?" Kate asked, Heather just nodded. "Let's get you to bed" Kate said. "Here´s your pajama" She gave it and here's the room where you're gonna sleep"

"Wow that's big, we're going to sleep together right?"

"If you don't mind?"

"No I always did that with my mom when my dad wasn't home"

"Okay then"

They had both changed and brushed their teeth. " Now let's get in bed" Kate said.

They both stepped in bed.

"Good night Kate, and thanks for everything you guys do for me"

"Good night Heath, of course, we do that for you because you're extraordinary special" Heather giggled a little

"Thanks you are so nice just like family now, you're like my big sister"

"That's really nice of you little sis, now sweet dreams" And gave her a kiss one her hair.

**It's been longer than a week I know (again) sorry. I think I have to stop say that, anyway, I started it to today, I'm pretty happy about it. This one is a whole day. Wow a whole day of the lives of Heather, Kate, Rick, Javier and Kevin. Now there are two days over. Castle and Gina broke up so stap one is clear, we're a little closer to get them together and this one is she was unaware of it, I think I let Heather in the next chap discover how much she wants them to be togeter. The smart comment to from Heather to Kate was inspired by Manny from Modern Family. I wanted to let Lanie and Heather meet and that has happened now so that another thing i'm happy with. Now please review with tips or anything it makes me want to write **

**Eva **


	5. Chapter 5

Kate woke up the next morning and saw Heather look out of the window, she sat in the chair next to her bed. It was weird for Kate to wake up with some in her room. Yeah sure sometimes she woke up with Josh in her bed but he was her boyfriend and Heather, Heather wasn't even family and she cared so much about her already. Now she saw her eyes filled with tears, Kate couldn't help but feel so sorry for the girl she had so much lost in a few days. She still remembers the day of her mother's dead, even sometimes she has still nightmares about it, and she was a lot older then Heather is now. How long would it take for Heather to get over her parents or even understand why they did it.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" Kate asked softly

All what Heather did was give her a little head shake. That wasn't Kate used from her, she always said something, all was it only a little gulp she always said something. Kate walked to Heather.

"What's wrong Heath?" She whispered, and sat down on the bed.

Heather didn't say anything she only looked at Kate. Kate saw her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears, she did the only thing she could think of and gave her a hug. She stroke he back and whispered "It's all gonna be alright" Heather lay her head on Kate's shoulder, she could feel her shirt get wet, but it didn't bother her. The only thing that mattered right now was making the little girl in her arms smile and feel loved and wanted.

"Come on we are going to eat something" Kate said after a few moments. Sure Kate wanted to know why Heather cried but she didn't want to pressure her. They walked out of the Kate's room and to the kitchen and that's when Heather took Kate's hand. Kate didn't see it coming, probably because it was only a few steps to the kitchen and Heather hadn't done it before, but she thought it was sweet.

Heather sat down when Kate looked in her refrigerator for some food. "It looks like we have to eat breakfast outside; I don't have much to eat in here"

Heather nodded. Now Kate began to worry, Heather looked sad and still hadn't said anything. "Come on we gonna change" Again took Heather Kate's hand.

When Kate saw that Heather did her clothes on for the third day in a row, she said: "I think I have an idea for today. I just hope that Esposito an Ryan can handle a day without me" She expected a question from Heather because she was the curiosity itself, but she stayed quiet.

* * *

They went to a little bakery; Kate parked her car and said to Heather that she could stay in the car but when Kate got out the car, Heather did it to and took her hand. Kate looked at her for a moment and then they walked into the bakery.

Kate greeted the woman in the shop.

* * *

Kate and Heather eat their croissants.

"Tasty huh?" Kate asked and to another bite.

Heather nodded agreeing.

"I haven't been here in years, you know why?"

Heather shook her head.

"When I was younger, I took my dad here every morning. He was an alcoholic, because my mother was gone" Heather looked at her, she knew she had her attention now "To haven. He was never home he was always at the bar." She stopped. "Not that I was much home myself, I thought that if he wasn't home why should I. After some time I dragged him home, I couldn't see him like that. Every morning before I went my own way I took him here. I heard from his therapist that is good for unstable people to have at least one thing the same every day. He sobered up and for years after that day he still went here, he bought the same thing every morning and ate it in his car just like we do now. You know why?"

"No"

Kate smiled she said something for the first time this morning. "He said it reminded him of us, we ate it always in the car, I don't know why we did it, we just started it once and never stopped and he said that he didn't stopped doing it for a long time because of me, I showed him how strong I was and how much I loved him. He said he stopped drinking for me, it made me smile and it still does. So I didn't want to come here because it had such an impact in our lives, it shows weakness."

"Wow that is a story, but why don't you like weakness?" Heather asked, it was still very soft but hard enough for Kate to hear it.

"In weakness you do crazy things, things where you don't think about before you do it, you just do it. When you're weak you do thing you certain ganna regret, so why would you do it in the first place? That's how I think about it"

"Okay" She said.

They ate again but now in silence. When Kate was just about to gave it up, because she didn't thought that she cracked open what she hoped and then Heather began to talk.

"I woke up in the middle of the night, then I saw you and not my mom. I started to cry, and that wasn't even the problem because you where the best mother I've ever had, these last few days. I wanted to sleep again but I didn't. I was full awake. I walked to the window and said down, I just watched outside, and for a moment I saw all I did in my life and what I still wanted to do. My dream to be a teacher, play guitar and find the love of my life. Then I saw my parents and that I didn't had them anymore and how bad I wanted to ask them why?" She started to cry again.

"You can ask them" Kate said.

"But I don't think I want to that, I don't want to be with them alone" She said trough her tears.

"Then I'm going with you"

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, of course. When my mother was gone I wanted to ask her so much but I couldn't and you can so you are going to" Kate smiled.

Heather smiled back still with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, we gonna set the meeting with you parents and get you some of your clothes. It's gonna be a good day even after the bad morning you had" Kate started the car and drove to the precinct.

**Thoughts? Idea's?**

**Okay, This chap is inspired by my babysit child she took my hand, she never did before, when we went upstairs and she told me out of the blue why she couldn't sleep. It was so adorable. I think you wanted some juicy Castle-and-Beckett-together-because-of-Heather but I thought it would be great if this chap was in this story. It's already late but I think i'm gonna write something for my Castle/Glee story. It's my last week of vacation for a while so maybe I'll post something before next week :) **

**Eva**


	6. Chapter 6

They had shopped almost the whole morning. Heather had changed in the first new clothes they bought and she insisted on getting rid of her othe clothes so they trew them away now they where in the precinct. Heather talked to Kevin, Javier and Rick while Kate was on the phone trying to get a meeting for Heather to talk to her parents. After some time it was finally settled, they had a meeting at 5 o'clock. It's was only an hour away so they stayed at the precinct. Ryan and Esposito went back to work so now it was only Kate, Rick and Heather.

"We should play a game" Heather said

"Yeah we should" Rick answered excited

"I don't really play games" Kate said

"Aw come on"

"Yeah come on Beckett"

"Okay for this one time but it has to be a short game because we almost have to go"

"Yes!" Heather and Rick shared a high five

"Do you guys play poker" Heather asked

"You play poker?" Rick and Kate asked really surprised

Heather laughed "No not really, I was joking but if you've got cards I know a fun game"

"Yeah I got them they are in at my desk, I'll get them" Kate said and walked out of the break room.

When she came back she gave the cards to Heather and sat down. She started shuffle them.

"You guys know the game Liar, Liar? It's also called I Doubt It"

"No I don't" Kate said

"No me neither but you can show us, we are pretty fast learners" Rick said

"Thanks" Kate said "Yeah, if you show us we'll get it"

Heather divided the cards "Okay I'll start" she said "It's pretty easy, we start with hearts, okay?"

"Yeah" They both said

"Okay, you lay your cards with the backside on the table, just like this" Heather did showed them. "Then you say something like: seven hearts, Okay?" They both nodded "But if one of you thinks I'm lying you say Lair, then you turn my card and if I lied I have to take the whole pile of cards and if I wasn't lying you have to take the pile, Kay?"

"Yeah, let's start" Rick said

"Okay, but one thing you can change the color, if one of you has more cards in another color in this case you just say something like kicking seven because I just lay a seven on the table okay Kate it's your turn"

They played the game for half an hour and then Kate and Heather had to go.

"Can I come" Castle asked, Kate looked at Heather and saw a little insecurity in her.

"Castle can you help Ryan and Esposito on the new case?"

"I can but I go much rather with you and Heather"

"Heather why won't you go and say by to Kev and Jav"

"Kay but don't wait too long" Heather said

"I won't" When she was out of hearing distance Kate started to talk again "Castle, she is nervous and I know you can distract her and that's good"

"So Let me come" He told her

"But this is something that will give her some closure and I think she needs that and I think she should know what questions she really wants to get an answer too and witch she don't and i think the car ride and the silence will give her the time she needs to get this, because if I had this opportunity I would want to think about what I would ask and what not because I don't think they will let her come again after today"

"You know she is ten right? Because she doesn't have to know that this is her only shot at closure and you talk like she is twenty or something, I think she needs a little distraction otherwise she is gonna over think this or thinks this is the most important thing in her life, she is ten she has her whole live ahead of her and if this isn't gonna help for her what are you gonna do then? She isn't as closed up as you and she will live after this"

"After this? This changed her life, she can't forget this, this is something she will live with her whole life"

"She is ten for god's sake, she is gonna go in foster care and find lovable parents who will make her forget this, you know why I know this, when Alexis was nine she had a really hard year but I was there and now it isn't a part of her it is just a little memory and that's what this is gonna be for Heather"

"Heather isn't me or Alexis we have to see how she will handle this, and you're not coming discussion over"

* * *

Now they were waiting in the room for her parents to show. After they left the precinct Heather had grabbed Kate's hand, at first it was weird. Kate had never someone how grabbed her hand, but after sometime she liked it. Even now she was holding Heather's hand. Kate looked at the girl, she didn't know how she would react when she saw her parents, she could run to them and give them a hug, she could cry, she could get angry, she could say nothing at all, she even could stay calm and ask all her questions, and that's what inspirer Kate because if she was Heather she would know exactly how she would react and everybody would see it at this point but you couldn't see what Heather was gonna do. She looked just the same as how she looked the whole day. The door opened and there walked a man and a woman in the room. They even didn't look so harsh, if you saw them you would never guess that they would abandon they child. Sure some people wouldn't even guess that they could plan to ride into someone and hope to get away, but to Kate they looked like they could do that but everyone looked like that for Kate. Kate looked to Heather she saw her eyes get darker, and out of nowhere she stood up, let go of Kate's hand and ran out of the room. That didn't saw Kate coming.

* * *

**I know it's been long since my last update and I totaly forgot about this chap I started it pretty soon after my last update, but I've been busy with school and work and being a teenager to end it but borrowedangels messaged me and told me that she really liked it and that's why I wanted to end this chap I'm also working on a new chap for my other story Undercover but I don't think I'll post a new chap of that today because I'm pretty tired and it's already late in the afternoon and I have to work tomorrow but maybe I will it depens on the day but it'll defenetly be at the end of the weekend and maybe the next chap of this one too.**

**Have a good day and I hope you like it,**

**This one is for you borrowedangels :) thanks for stimulating me **

**Eva**


End file.
